Kuran Ishikawa
Ishikawa Kuran [玖蘭 石川 Kuran Ishikawa] is a Pureblood Vampire and the heir of Kuran Family. "Dad, is being a vampire... will bring a happy end for ''this game of life?'" ''- Kuran Ishikawa' 'Appearance' Ishikawa.jpg|Ishikawa in his first appearance in Greenville Academy Ishi.jpg|Ishikawa in his current uniform Ishikawa2.jpg|He's very fond of sweets Ishikawa3.jpg|Ishikawa in his usual appearance Kazari.Tayu.full.823671.jpg|Ishikawa in his vampire form Ishikawa is a rather short teenage boy with blonde hair and aqua eyes and body dimensions are "slim" and "delicate." Ishikawa typically dresses in a way that suits his noble standing, and has a very extensive and elegant wardrobe (his usual live; When he meets his fam relatives) , his unique is that he can change the color of his hair. His height approx. 154 cm. While in the house he always wear a white shirt with a black vest and black gloves also short-black pants. Different when he was at school, he wore a navy blue cardigan with school emblem and his hair blonde. He always looks bring his iPod. His hair and his eyes colors appear to be changing in his vampire form. 'Personality' Ishikawa's an outgoing and cheerful teen. The first time he attended Greenville Academy, he became a little shy. But once he know people in Greenville he went back into a cheerful teen. Cheerful, outgoing, not serious, and likes to tease. Is simply the outer nature of Ishikawa, honestly he's a boy who through a period of some bad memories. Bad memories that make he become into a boy who is spoiled, selfish and moody, like to order people. There are certain moments where he remembers the incident and be sad. Before his father, he will be a child who is obedient and try not to be selfish, he must be polite and obedient children. 'History' Ishikawa was born to a family of pure blood vampire. The king vampire's blood flowing in his artery. That fact does not make he completely happy, because only some of people who want to play with him. Fear and respect a pure blood classes is a fact of all those who surrounding him. Kid Ishikawa always in his mansion. Just ' friend ' of his father and several maids who accompanied him. At that time his father was asleep and her mother's in other mansion. Because bored sometimes kid Ishikawa playing at outside. At that time he met a young man and he accompanied him to play. After that they became good friends. However, unwanted happenings occur. Kid Ishikawa at that moment cannot control his strength and his vampire's instinct, made the other was scared. Since that time he barricaded himself in the mansion. Several thousand years later his father rise from sleep and Ishikawa met him for the first time. Ishikawa tells all about him to his father. And for the first time Ishikawa drank blood, the blood of his father. His father said to Ishikawa to not bite humans. Ishikawa met his mother in the end. Strangeness in his body he just told his father, he does not want his mother sad. Until now they still haven't learned where the disease originated. A few years later his parents gone without knowing why that makes him decided to moves to America. But he keep his family's name. 'Powers and Abilities' Like all Pureblood vampires, Ishikawa has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all vampires, he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks. Ishikawa’s powers have been listed as immeasurable. Like all vampires, he also has enchanted strength and super speed. Ishikawa has demonstrated the following abilities: *Telekinesis. *Erasing memories. * Creation of a familiar in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey message and a wolf from which he can receive information instantly. His familiar is also strong enough to carry another person and wields his telekinetic powers. *Transformation of his blood into a weapon. *Control of multiple vampires by his command against their will. *Changing the physicality of his body. i.e. changing his body into an infant. *Ability to turn a Pureblood vampire into a human. *Teleportation *Anthokinesis *Chionokinesis 'Equipment' Ishikawa wields an anti-vampire sword which he got from his father. 'Favorite Foods and Drinks' Ishikawa is very fond of sweets especially parfait. He also liked the cake made by his mother. His favourite drink is a milkshake, vanilla milkshake. 'Favorite Activity and Things' In his free time he read a book or listen to music from his iPod, sometimes play a piano. His favorite things are his iPod, Family photos, flowers and anti-vampire sword. 'Trivia''' *Ishikawa is really respect his father. It could be said that his weakness is his father. *He is good at cooking. *He has a loyal maid, called Succhan. *When he feels unhealthy his heart will slowly become a crystal and it'll make him can't move his body, also hard to breathe. *He likes to make a familiar from ice use his power. *He moves to America in his own decision. *He change his hair and eyes colors according his mood. Category:Students Category:Greenville Academy Category:Male